What if Annabeth was the one missing?
by swac twilight14
Summary: In the set of Lost Hero, but instead of Percy being gone, Annabeth is. Better than the summary


**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction to the Percy Jackson fandom, so I hope you guys enjoy! review if you must :) One-shot only, sorry.**

 **And for the ever so infamous disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus.**

 **What if Annabeth was the one missing?**

~PERCY'S POV~

It was just last month. LAST MONTH. We were happy, we kissed a lot, we joked and so on and so on and when I woke up she was gone! And my father and the other Gods wont even talk to us! How great is that?!

Let me explain. My name is Percy Jackson, my mother is Sally Jackson. Sixteen years ago she met Poseidon, the sea God. Yes I know, I know; How can a mortal have a very handsome, charming and awesome son with a _God_? Well you see, Gods can manipulate mortals' vision with this magical fog like thing that's called a _mist_.

Gods can appear human in front of other mortals, but some mortals can see through the mist, like my mom and my friend, Rachel. Anyway. I am the son of Poseidon, I am half God and Half mortal. I am a half-blood or demigod, you choose. I have a half brother named Tyson, the Cyclopes. My best friend is Grover, the Satyr and my girlfriend Annabeth, the daughter of Athena the Goddess of wisdom.

About a month ago my girlfriend went missing. I asked my father for help but he wont talk to me, Chiron (I used to call him Mr. Brunner) my disabled Latin teacher who turned out to be a Centaur that trains heroes. He trained Heracles and the greatest hero of all, Percy Jackson. He said that I shouldn't interfere with the Gods. What the Hades, right?

Anyway. I single-handedly defeated Kronos the Titan Lord...okay my friends helped a little...fine they helped a lot.

I called Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, also a friend of my lovely girlfriend, to help me and she and the hunters (long story) are looking for her. For the past month I've been offering my food to each and every Olympian God and what do I get? Goddess Hera telling me that some kid with one shoe knows where to find her.

After breakfast, I marched down my cabin, took the Minotaur horn off of the wall and flopped down on my bed. The Minotaur and I have gone way back.

I've been Iris-messaging her and even Iris, Goddess of rainbows, wont help! I looked at the fountain in my room and it started bubbling, I ran towards it with the horn till in my hand and looked at the fountain, I was about to thank the Gods when all I saw was Annabeth running from two gorgons. I dropped the Minotaur horn and I grabbed some golden drachmas from the fountain.

"That's it" I said. I'm gonna march to Olympus and I will get my answer.

After thousands of pleads and some puppy eyes, I finally convinced Rachel to tell Chiron that I am needed in Olympus. I took the cab to New York Empire state building and threw five golden drachmas to Regie, the guard.

"What the Hades?" He shouted I winced and looked at him "Sorry" I said, he stared at me "Sorry Reg, I just need to go up and-" Regie cut me off "Your manners are better when you're with wise girl" he grunted and let me pass..wise girl, that's how they describe my Annabeth, wise girl. All the anger built up inside me again, I took the card from Regie's hand and punched the 600th button. 'Fight the Power was' on and I hated the song even more. The moment the elevator dinged, I ran to the temples of the Gods. "Where is Annabeth?!" I shouted. All the Olympians' Godly eyes were on me, I straightened my t-shirt and smiled at the Goddess Aphrodite.

"Boy, you have no right to march down here and demand-" I cut Zeus off

" I have the dam" I paused to prevent from laughing, you see, some years ago my friends, and Zoe Nightshade went on a quest and we stumbled over this Dam and had a dam problem, Thalia ,me and Annabeth- Annabeth my mission is Annabeth "right to march here" I said and stared at Lord Zeus without kneeling, I'm such a bad ass. Take that Clarisse!

"Why you disrespectful hero!" He was about to blast me with the lightning bolt that I'd retrieved five summers ago when my father, Poseidon, used his Trident to stop him

 _You go, Dad!_

"Brother, I'll handle it. He is mine" then he turned to me.

 _Hey, Dad. I'm mad at you too. sincerely, Percy._

"Son-" I cut him off

"Oh don't you 'son' me, Dad. I asked where Annabeth is and you answered me with some visions!" I shouted

"Percy, calm down" he said

"No!" I shouted back, my Dad stared at me. I think if I didn't save them last year I would've been dead.

"Son," His tone is dangerously calm "We are not allowed to help you, the fates, they clearly said that a Hero's quest is achieved by one self, you have to find it out on your own, Percy" I grew angry

"Calm down, young demigod" Athena, Annabeth's mom said

"No, Goddess. Your daughter is in danger and I will find her." I said firmly

"Young man, I, myself do not approve of you and my daughter's relationship and it takes a lot of holding back for me to not blast you into tiny pieces" she said

"Look, Goddess. I am Percy Jackson. I lead the demigods that fought the army of Kronos, I myself battled Lord Kronos and sent him back to the bottom of Tartarus, and how do you reward me? By taking Annabeth somewhere!" I shouted, all the Gods were quiet. Okay maybe I hit a very fragile spot.

"Percy, I just wanted to make your love life adventurous" Aphrodite, the Goddess of love, said. I blushed, she's so pretty, I snapped out of it.

"Lady Aphrodite, I appreciate you taking care of my love life but I rather do it on my own."

"Your rudeness is forgiven" Lord Zeus said after the long silence

"You may go now, Percy" My father said.

"I said, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where my Annabeth is!" I shouted again, this time, Lord Zeus stood up. The Gods muttered, except for Lord Ares. That smug son of a- "Perseus Jackson, I will not tolerate your rudeness, especially if you are in my domain."

Shrink to my size and fight me like a man, Lord Zeus!

"I do not wish to fight, Lord Zeus. I just want to know where my Annabeth is and I'm not leaving here until I know where she is!" I sat down on their floor and stared at each and everyone of them, except Lord Ares. I'm pretty sure Lord Ares is controlling my anger. I hate that God.

"Percy, just go back to Camp Half-blood, please" My father said.

I think I know why Annabeth let me have anything I want if I plead to her, my father's eyes are irresistible, like a baby seal's I almost gave in and beg for forgiveness but I stand my ground. I'm not going anywhere til I get the answer.

"Where. is. Annabeth?" I stared at my father, he stared back. Then I realized something. Lady Hera is quiet. Actually, Lady Hera is missing

"Where is Hera?" The Gods became quiet

"Just tell him." Zeus announced ignoring my question.

"Brother, we cant. The fates. They will change his destiny" Poseidon said

" Brother, if he really is your son, he wont stop bothering us til we tell him where his Annabeth is"

The sky God said. The sea God stared at him as if trying to create an argument then my uncle-other uncle- the Lord of the dead, Hades spoke

"If you must know, your Wise girl-" he was cut off by Athena

"Hey. Don't insult my daughter"

"Sorry." Hades apologized halfheartedly.

 _yeah sure, like the Gods would ever apologize._

" As I was saying, your girlfriend, Annabeth, is in Camp Jupiter in New Rome. Hera was kidnapped by two giants and you have to get her and prove to us that you, young demigods, are worthy to be helped by the Gods" I stared at my uncle "Oh and you have to make peace with the Romans, thats why you have to look for the old Praetor of the Romans, Jason, the guy with one shoe" I nodded.

I inhaled a little and kneel down in the middle of the Olympus floor.

"I apologize for my rude attitude, I was desperate to know where Annabeth is and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" I said and I looked at my father, he smiled at me and nodded

"What do you say, Lord Zeus" My father said

"I forgive you." Zeus looked at my father

"And I promise not to blast you out of my domain" then rolled his eyes and muttered something like 'I dont promise not to scare you, though'

"Why would you need to blast me out of the sky? My mom wont allow me to travel via airplane." I said

"You'll see Perseus" He waved me off. My father gave me a "Can you go now" look and I nodded and bowed, I ran to the fountain, where my Betsy swims and gave a short Iris message to Camp Half-blood.

First, I need to find Jason, the guy with one shoe, then I'm going to New Rome.

 **So that's all! How do you like it? Review if you must! :))**


End file.
